Flipped
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: R&R


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own White Knight Chronicles just the words below._

**~#~#~#~**

Alastor glanced from the slip of paper in his hand to the impressive two-story cottage before him. He knew who the writer of this little invite but this surely could not be their residence and it was more than likely that this was just some prank, a rather dull prank at that. At least he was not alone as a few more of the prankster's friends were also joining him in experiencing whatever their friend had in store for them this cold Tuesday afternoon.

"So, you guys got the _'Mystery note in Locker'_ too, huh?" Caesar inquired cheerfully looking round at the invite group consisting pretty much of the whole gang he hanged out with after school providing his old man did not try to grind the family business into his head.

"No, we all just decided to come here and admire the place" Kara replied sarcastically rolling her eyes at her on-off boyfriend's sunny stupidity.

Too used to his girlfriend's sharp tongue, Caesar merely shrugged it off turning instead to his best bud who happened to be the childhood friend of the inviter.

"You've known her the longest out of us, she ever taken you here? Or at least mention it or anything?" He asked curiously.

"Can't say that I have. This is the first time I've ever been here" Leonard admitted proving he was just as in the dark as the rest of them.

"Wow. Some childhood friend you are" Caesar complimented looking to the oldest of the troupe hoping he could shine some light on things only to quickly turn away at the look he was getting. "Right, right. What was I thinking asking if _you_ knew?"

Asides the twitch of an eyebrow, Alastor all but ignored the teen although he was a tad curious as to how Kara could put up with him as her boyfriend. He was not as close to Caesar as some of the others but, even at this level of friendship, he wanted nothing more than to shove the guy into his locker and leave him at school overnight…or maybe even the weekend if angered enough.

Getting the feeling that standing around was going to earn them naught, Alastor made his way up to the front door of the cottage if just to find out whether they had been pranked or not. His hand had barely rose high enough to chap on the door before it suddenly swung open to reveal a smiling face everyone knew.

"'Bout time you guys showed up" Yulie greeted them cheerfully ushering them all in as if they were late for something.

"Why are we here? Who lives here, come to think of it" Leonard asked as the inviter lead them through the cottage to the kitchen area where what looked like a bomb had gone off recently.

"My parents. I usually come up here and we do Shrove Tuesday together but they were too busy to come so I figured I could invite you guys around" Yulie explained briefly as she moved to the counter and brought two large plastic jugs of full batter towards the cooker then hunted round for a frying pan.

"Okay, let me see if I'm reading this right: you invited us round to your parents' crib, which we've never met nor knew they lived in town, just so we could have a laugh and make pancakes?" Caesar recounted briefly eyeing the golden goop in the jugs. "Sounds like a blast"

"Yeah, I'm in too" Leonard quickly agreed.

Yulie grinned as she came back to the cooker with a decent sized frying pan and set it on the stove. She knew that Leonard and Caesar would be the first to agree with her little escapade which meant that Kara would soon follow with a smile indicating she was expecting mishaps to occur preferably to her boyfriend while Alastor would merely shrug indicating he either was not fussed or up for it also.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed grabbing one of the jugs of pancake batter and pouring some of the contents into the heated, non-stick surface. "Here's the rules: one pancake a turn and whoever makes the most successful flips and or epic fails gets a prize"

To emphasize, the purple haired teen skilfully flipped the pancake onto its uncooked side getting an appreciative whistle from Caesar in the process. Seconds later, she flipped again this time right onto a plate.

"So, who's first?" She asked expectantly.

"I got this" Caesar grinned coming up to the cooker and poured a generous amount of battler into the pan. "It's easy as one two-"

_SPLAT!_

Putting a little too much oomph into his flick, Caesar's first attempt at making pancakes literally struck the ceiling.

"You were saying?" Kara asked as the others tried not to laugh out too loud.

"Uh…Whoops?" The braided teen chuckled nervously.

"Move over. You're embarrassing your gender" Kara provoked as she stepped up to the cooker.

If she was expecting it to be easy since she was a woman, Kara was sorely mistaken as her attempt, while not joining Caesar's on the ceiling, missed frying pan completely leaving her red in the face as she stared down at her batter splattered blouse.

"Don't be embarrassed, you good in batter- good enough to eat, I might add!" Caesar managed to get out between chuckles before finally losing it.

Leonard decided to go next and managed to catch his although it did not successfully flip resulting in a sloppy mass of mulch on one side of the pan.

When it came to Alastor's turn, that's when the laughter finally came out. To everyone's surprise, the blue haired teen flipped and caught his pancake. Unfortunately, his pancake made a full flip so that it landed cooked side down again. As if to top the moment, Caesar's pancake finally peeled itself from the ceiling to land with a splat back into the frying pan splattering Alastor all over with uncooked batter and sending everyone else into peals of laughter as he wiped the batter off his face.

As time and batter mix whittled away, the group eventually began to make more and more successful pancakes and were even starting to try trick flips. The best by far was Leonard and Caesar's across the kitchen flip tosses that nearly flew right over Caesar's head and through the window were it not for Caesar's hand eye coordination.

Sadly, while it was all fun and games, the kitchen was still a bombsite and there was no way Yulie was going to be doing it all by herself but she and everyone else were too wiped from all the shenanigans in merely cooking some pancakes and laughing their ribs to breaking point. Leaving the aftermath of the kitchen behind them, she wisely put it on hold in exchange for a comfy seat and one of their homemade pancakes along with the others.

"Well, that was a pleasant way to spend an afternoon" Caesar sighed as he propped his feet up on the lounge coffee table only to yelp as Yulie kicked him in the shin.

"Feet off! My mother will kill me if she sees any prints" She scolded making her way to the two-seater couch Alastor was commandeering and all but collapsed into the empty seat. "Ugh, and there's still the kitchen to clean up"

"Well help you clean up" Leonard quickly offered anything to say thanks for such a fun afternoon.

Yulie managed a tired smile as she leaned against Alastor's shoulder suddenly feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden and just wanted to rest her eyes for just a moment. When she opened them again, she surprisingly found herself lying on her bed with a plate with what was left of the pancakes and a glass of milk on her bedside table and a thank you note from her friends. Smiling softly to herself, Yulie allowed her head to sink into the pillow once more. She could always thank them for cleaning up after her tomorrow when she was well rested again

**_~#~#~#~_**

_Supposed to be a Shrove Tuesday (Pancake Tuesday) fic but my damn laptop wouldn't connect to the web_

_R&amp;R&amp;L8R_


End file.
